18
by shadeana395
Summary: Graverobber was shocked at the woman before him, what happened to the shy little girl lost in the world?
1. Chapter 1

_ **18**_

_Chapter One_

* * *

She knew exactly what she was doing, after all, it had been exactly one year since it all happened. A year, to snap out of her haze and realize that life was hard. She only had herself, no one else to tell her it was all going to be okay. No one to hold her hand, and step her in the right direction on the road of life. Eventually, she got accustomed to that and she accepted it. She was alone, and it was more than likely going to be that way for a long time.

She had a job, a job that no one would ever expect such a shy little girl to have. But, when she grew older, eighteen to be exact, the shyness went away. Cold was the emotion that now waved over her, and now it was just normal to be that way to everything and everyone. She had no feelings to anyone, sure she would smile, or wave at people she had met before. But she never opened up to anyone.

And there she stood, in the mirror of the strip joint, admiring her reflection. The once white glow of her skin was now replaced with a more nude ivory. Now she didn't look like a ghost in her opinion. And as for the long black wig, after the Opera she stopped taking the pills and her black hair grew out to the same length as the wig. She took a pair of grimy scissors to it, layering it in many different places. She chopped at it, untill she got it the way she wanted it. She lined her eyes with black and silver eyeliner, doing it in wings that came back about and inch past her eye then came back and joined with the bottom lid. She didn't need foundation like most of the 'ladies' around this joint, because her skin was flawless as it is. She then turned around, to the wooden chair behind her that the outfit she was going to wear was draped. She admired the black leather corset, and walked over to it and put her fingers between the chains on each side of it. The chains have been broke many times, because of some of the customers being touchy. Shilo didn't mind to put a boot in there face though, so it all worked out good. Besides, this place gave her great money, no way she could pass it up. She put on the black corset and matching tight black leather pants, before she started lacing up the boots. They almost went to her knee, with all the buckles too. She took time latching each one up, then cleaning off any dirt on them.

She knew she was stalling, but hell, she had all the time in the world. The men out there knew who she was, and they would wait as long as they had too.

* * *

But, one man out there in the crowd, had never been here before. Hell, if it wasn't for his friends dragging him he would've never stepped foot in the door. As much as he loved the ladies, and how they showed themselves to him, he had work to do. Work work work. That's all that ever crossed his brain. After all, who was going to defile a grave to extract the Z for the illegal black market? Yeah, no one that wouldn't get caught. So that job was up to him.

'Guys, it's obvious that our show isn't going to be coming out of her dressing room anytime soon, so I'm taking my leave. I've already wasted enough of my time here' Graverobber announced, getting up and pushing his chair in, to all of his friends complaints.

'C'mon Graves, you know you're dying for a good show' an older man said from beside him. The man had a scraggly beard that covered most of his face, and his tattered clothing and trench coat made it obvious he was a graverobber.

'I'm not dying for anything, except to get back to the graves. And besides, I could get any girl in this place with a flick of my wrist. They would be exposing themselves to me in seconds. That's just how I work' He flashed them all a white cheshire cat smile, then it happened.

The lights in the small building went out, and people hushed talking. The show was starting, and wether Graverobber wanted to admit it or not, he couldn't leave now. Curiosity was taking over him, and he slowly sat back down and his friends laughed, 'That's it Graves, give in to your desires'

The lights went to center stage, and everyone in the place was dying of anticipation. 'Whoever this girl is, she knows how to make these people wait' Graverobber thought and brought his attention to the announcer.

'Guys, we know you've been waiting for a long time, but trust me this sexy thing is all work it. She's been here for little over a year now, but we've seen her blossom into a beautiful young woman. Now she's the reason most men come here, because trust me, she puts on one hell of a show. Introducing, Shilo Wallace!'

His jaw dropped, no way that was the kid that he saw a year ago. The shy one, who always hid behind him and studdered when she was scared. No way this was the girl that would go on and on about bugs, and talk about how scared of the world she was. He refused to believe it. But he watched as she walked on stage, shaking her ass like no other. Even though Graverobber called her kid, she couldn't much be called that anymore. She was a woman, and a woman Graverobber just couldn't take his eyes off of. She grinded agianst the pole, and grinned wickedly at the men near it, throwing money at her like no tomorrow. She jumped up, twisted and came back down. When she jumped, you could see that the back of her leather pants- well, there was no back. A black thong was revealed, which made everyone in the joint cheer like crazy. She leaned down, picking the pills off the floor so her ass was facing the crowd. They yelled and cheered, some even tried to grab at her, which made Graverobbers blood boil. She snapped her fingers, and someone came out and helped her loosen up her corset.

It fell limp to the floor as the horny men cheered at her white lacy bra. Graverobber couldn't keep his eyes from her, and she definately wasn't the flat chested kid he saw a year ago. Next came off the leather pants, and she had the white lacy underwear to match the bra. She pranced around, smirknig every bit of the way. She worked the pole, straddling it between her legs and spinned back, and got more cheers and money thrown at her. She eventually hoisted her leg high up in the air, and latched them on and slid down the pole touching her hands to the floor for only a swift second, and then swung back and her feet touched the floor agian.

The bra she was wearing, was way to small for her, because her boobs were about to pop out. Not that any of the men in the place would have minded, but Graverobber sure as hell would've. Shilos show must have ended, because the lights dimmed and everyone clapped and talked once agian.

Graverobber had to talk some sense into her. He walked towards the back of the joint, down a long grimy hallway untill he got stopped by a Security Guard in a black jumpsuit. The man looked down at Graverobber with a questioning look, 'What buisness do you have here?'

Graverobber sighed, 'Listen, I'm a special person to Shilo, and I really need to see her. It's important'

'Graverobber?' A voice behind the Security Guard made Graverobber edge over to look, and it was Shilo.

'Willy, let him aside. He speaks the truth' She said to him and he nodded, letting Graverobber walk past him and beside Shilo. He grabbed her wrist, and drug her down the hallway untill he saw a white door with her name on it, and pushed her inside and shut it before taking a look at her agian.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?' He yelled and she jumped at his sudden aggression towards her. She backed away from him and looked him in the eye, 'You haven't seen me in a year, and the first thing you want to do is yell at me?'

He rubbed his temple in frustration at the girl, 'What the hell happened to you? You used to be a shy girl that latched onto everyone like a lost puppy. Now you're a stripper!'

Shilo sighed, expecting that to be his reaction to her new life. She walked over by the window and put her hand on it, looking around at all the random people walking the streets. She looked closely, and saw Z junkies jumping in a trash can, to maybe escape the nights cold air, if only for a little while.

'I had to stand up for myself, I had to snap out of my haze and realize that I had to do everything for myself. I couldn't find anyone that I knew after the Opera, I went days looking for you, but I never found you. I realized how cold the world was, and at that point I changed myself. I needed to be just as cold as the world was' she said in a cold voice, turning around to face the whitefaced man and see his reaction.

He was dumbfounded. The little girl he knew wasn't there anymore, she skipped town when she realized she wasn't always going to have him to rely on. When she didn't find him, she was alone. Even though it wasn't his fault she didn't find him when she truly needed him, he felt bad. If he was there, then maybe the sweet and shy little girl would be standing infront of him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**18**_

_A/N: Thank you Th3b3atlesroxmyworld for reviewing my story and inspiring me to write this chapter. _

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Crucifixus is a dangerous place to be in the late hours of the night, but Shilo knew she had the King of Crucifixus by her side, so no one would bother them. The junkies laid strung out against the buildings, and when they saw him they instantly clawed on him. Moaning his name, anything to get him to notice there needs. One shadow in the alley stood out to Shilo, and she was standing at the end with her hands on her hips. Shaking them, to appease Graverobber.

She looked up to him, and he smirked looking at the shadow in the alleyway. 'That's Amber Sweet looking for her weekly fix, hide kid and I'll come get you when the coast is clear'

With those words, he stalked over to where she was, and bit her, and in return she wrapped her leg around his and moaned. Shilo gagged, and turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Besides, she had a fifty thousand dollar bounty on her head from Amber Sweet, best to stay out of her way. But she wasn't going to be Graverobbers lost puppy either, she was leaving.

She felt a lot more at ease when she had Graverobber walking with her down the dark alley, now it was more real to her. The moon was shining bright, but it only barely illuminated the alleyway. She turned around, only for a quick second to look back at Graverobber and Amber Sweet. Graverobber had her pinned against the wall, kissing every inch of visible flesh and pulling his Zydrate gun out and aiming it in her inner right thigh.

Shilo glared and turned and went on her way again. 'Figures, the first time we see each other in a year and he goes off with her' she thought as the wind whipped her hair. She didn't put on a jacket before they left the strip club, and it was getting incredibly cold. A few minutes later she had made it out of Crucifixus, and back into the main part of town.

'I should be safe' she thought to herself and walked into the nearest diner, 'The Rusty Anchor'. Being one of her favorite restaurants, she sat in her normal seat by the large window overlooking the street. The place had an old 1960's vintage feel to it, which Shilo adored. All the people in here were incredibly friendly to her, so she always felt right at home. She figured Graves would realize she wasn't coming back, so she decided to make herself cozy and order her usual steak and fries.

* * *

Graverobber watched as Amber Sweet left with her two bodyguards on each side. 'She wont be back for awhile' he thought to himself then looked around looking for the kid. He looked in every garbage can in the alley and even asked a few junkies before he sighed and sat down against the alley. 'She must hate me now' he thought as he put his Zydrate gun back in his trench coat.

It wasn't easy to him to consider any ones feelings in anything, because hell, feelings didn't matter to him. He has no feelings, for anyone. Most of Crucifixus thinks he has feelings for Amber, not it's quite the opposite. Pleasure, is all she brings him. Pleasure for a moment, and then she's gone in a blink. He hated everything about her, she repulsed him. Besides a good time and all the credits she gave him for her fix, that's all Amber Sweet was.

* * *

Shilo ate her food by herself, watching as the rain fell harder and harder. 'It's gunna be so hard to get home..' she thought to herself and threw some credits down on the table for the waitress, then headed out in the rain. She knew she would have to walk down Crucifixus, and Graverobber would probably be in a random garbage bin seeking shelter.

But after he blew her off for the Queen of Whores, she should let him be out in the rain. She sighed, knowing she would have to face him soon or later, and headed down the alleyway.

Speak of the devil, there he was sitting against the wall, letting the rain fall down on him. The white makeup that caked his face was now off, and his tan skin showed. She almost didn't recognize him without his makeup. She sat down next to him and he looked over at her, 'Guess you hate me, huh kid?'

She sighed again, 'You know, I should expect it since she's your love toy and all. But I figured you would have wanted to spend some time with me, considering you haven't seen me in a year'. When she said this, she looked up at the sky and the rain hit her face and rolled down her neck.

Graverobber laughed, loudly and almost made Shilo jump out of her skin. 'Kid, she gives me a good time and lots of credits. She gives me more credits than 10 of my regular junkies. So I give her a good time so she'll come back. No romantic attachments at all'

Shilo smiled, 'Well, that makes me fee a little bit better. I know you were chasing money instead of a good time. Anyway, do you wanna come stay in my apartment? Out of the rain?'

Graverobber pondered her request, and finally obliged and they were walking through Crucifixus side by side to her apartment.

'So kid, how did you end up being a stripper?' Graverobber asked, looking down at her with his eyebrow raised. 'Definitely not the job I saw you doing' he added and she laughed, 'I get that a lot. After the opera, I sold my house because I didn't have much use for a huge ass house and no one to share it with. Besides, the place had way too many memories for me. So I couldn't have stayed anyway. I got half a million credits for it, and I used some of the credits to buy a studio apartment. Small, but it's got a homy feeling to it. Anyway, for awhile I didn't work and just stayed home, but it got boring. I was walking around town one day and I ran into Iris, the owner of the strip joint. She saw me and asked if I wanted to try out for the job, and being someone who was very clueless I accepted. She asked me to work a night, and I realized really quick that I wasn't cut out to be a stripper. But Iris persuaded me to stay, and eventually it got to be a normal thing, taking my clothes off and picking up all the money the perverts throw at me'

Graverobber listened the whole time, interested by her story. He waited until she was finished to frown at her, 'So you're a stripper.. are you still... you know..' he trailed off at words to say.

'A virgin? Yes, but only barely. I was almost raped awhile back. If Iris hadn't came and rescued me I would've been in trouble' Shilo said and shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

Graverobber clenched his teeth and kept walking he didn't want to show Shilo that he cared all that much, but this was not going to be the last time he brought the subject up. The rest of the walk to her apartment was silent, Graverobber was in deep thought.

If he would've found Shilo sooner, he could've prevented it from happening. Shilo would've always been right beside him, and he would've never have to worry about her. She could've relied on him, trusted him and so much more. But he let his pride get in the way. His vow to never get attached to anyone. Because of his stupidity, she almost lost her virginity. He was incredibly mad at himself right now, but he refused to let Shilo see it.

She lead him to a huge building with a wooden staircase and started up it, so he followed behind her. He usually never went on this side of town, this was where all the rich people lived. They walked all the way up to the third floor and walked past a series of red doors before they got to the one where Shilo stopped at. She pulled a key card out of her boot and stuck it in the slot and it made a beep then unlocked. She opened the door and moved aside so Graverobber could see her home.


End file.
